Veinte mundos
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: - Tú debes entenderlo, ¿verdad? – ella le dijo con una sonrisa suave, feliz a pesar del dolor que sabía causaba en él – Que no podrías separarnos, porque en la infinidad de posibles mundos, nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos -


**Disclaimer** : Pókemon no me pertenece.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

 _ **Veinte mundos**_

 _By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

 **Sexto mundo**

Ash había luchado consigo mismo en el último mes, pero finalmente la curiosidad le había ganado y había terminado por visitar el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Desde que se había enterado que su alumna, la pelinaranja de carácter endemoniado y aparente próxima cuñada, era la líder; se había encontrado a si mismo pensando constantemente en cómo sería su estrategia de batalla y que tanta capacidad había tras esos ojos verdeazulados.

Luego de comprobar el horario para entrenadores en la entrada, que era mayormente en las tardes y en el fin de semana, empujó la puerta de vidrio hasta dar con la recepción. Se encontró con el pasillo principal y los acuarios gigantes que lo componían, notando que el lugar no había cambiado mucho desde que lo había visitado, dos años atrás cuando vino en búsqueda de la medalla, pero sí parecía mejor cuidado.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la piscina principal, campo de batalla que solían utilizar en ese gimnasio especializado en pokémon de agua. Buscó con la mirada a posibles contrincantes y le sorprendió no encontrar alguno, especialmente porque era sábado y casi medio día. Eso explicaba su tenida actual, donde había cambiado el habitual traje de camisa y pantalón negro por unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas y chaqueta de polar. Lo único que no variaba era la presencia de Pikachu, fielmente apoyado en su hombro derecho.

– Has estado muy bien – escuchó una voz femenina, supuso que estaba cerca de la piscina – pero como que te falta aún, debes entrenar mejor a ese Metapod – Ash notó que no era similar a la de Misty y que había cierto acento exagerado en la formación de las palabras – y como que deberías cambiar tu estilo ¿no?, tu ropa es muy deprimente –

El pelinegro finalmente logró divisar el campo y notó a un niño pequeño y una mujer de largo cabello azulado. La reconoció como una de las hermanas sensacionales, las que había conocido en su viaje por Kanto y en la fiesta donde celebró su título como maestro.

– ¡Kya! – gritó ella apenas lo vio – ¡No puede ser! ¡Ash Ketchum! – ella se acercó rápidamente, corriendo de forma femenina y con una sonrisa encantadora. El vestido corto que llevaba se mecía de forma suave, acentuando estratégicamente las zonas curvas de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se acomodó el cabello con un grácil y sensual movimiento aprendido con los años de práctica. – ¿A qué debo su visita? –

Con una sonrisa ladina y consciente del coqueteo de la hermosa mujer, el pelinegro llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y adquirió una posición relajada que aumentó su atractivo.

– Buenos días – saludó cordialmente, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes – es una lástima haberme perdido del combate – comentó alegremente, observando al niño que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. A pesar del asombro, aún tenía a su Metapod abrazado y parecía consentirlo cada 10 segundos – pero te convertirás en un buen entrenador – esta vez se acercó al niño, hasta llegar a su altura y revolver sus cabellos dorados con la mano – ese Metapod confía en ti. Sigue entrenando duro, queriendo a tus pokémon y lograrás cumplir tus sueños –

El pequeño lo miró y lentamente una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su rostro. Él asintió a modo de respuesta y después se despidió para ir al centro pokémon.

Ash vio salir al chico con una sonrisa y Violet se quedó mirando al maestro con ojos soñadores, pensando en lo bueno que sería él como padre.

– Pensé que recibían a entrenadores con más experiencia – él le dijo y la mujer disfrutó tener su atención. Se acercó nuevamente a él, contoneando exageradamente las caderas y jugando con los bucles que se formaban en su cabello.

– Lo hacemos, pero en otro horario y por otra líder –

– ¡Pikachu pi! – Pikachu saltó de pronto hacia atrás, llamando la atención inmediata de su entrenador. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la figura de Misty y de un Golduck que la acompañaba.

Para su sorpresa la chica de 17 años, que en su primer encuentro había confundido con una niña de secundaria, llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza, de color blanco y detalles en azul; que marcaba perfectamente su clara figura de mujer. Descubrió en el mismo momento que su habitual uniforme de marinera escondía muy bien las curvas de su pecho y caderas, así como el exquisito tono pálido de su piel que contrastaba con sus ojos verdeazulados y sus cabellos naranjas, ahora atados en un moño alocado.

Por su parte y completamente ajena al estudio que realizaba el pelinegro, Misty se las había ingeniado para soltar el contenedor que antes llevaba y recibir a Pikachu con un abrazo. Cuando el pokémon la saludó con un lengüetazo cariñoso, ella no pudo evitar reír y Ash descubrió con cierto temor que ella le parecía atractiva.

– Señor, buenos días – lo saludó luego de unos segundos, con una sonrisa. Desde ese día de lluvia, cuando Misty encontró a un enfermo Pikachu y se encargó de él, ellos habían iniciado una relación amistosa.

– ¿Buenos días? – Ash elevó una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona – ¿sabes qué hora es, Waterflower? –

– Son las doce, ¿no? –

– Exacto, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para abrir el gimnasio? –

Él buscaba molestarla, pero cuando observó como el ceño de ella se fruncía lentamente supo que se había pasado.

– El gimnasio está abierto desde las 8 de la mañana – ella tomó el contenedor, Pikachu subió a su cabeza y él logró a divisar comida pokémon, seguramente para el almuerzo. – los horarios están en la puerta, por si no los vio – le dijo con seriedad mientras caminaba y pasaba por su lado, su cabello naranja flotaba tras su espalda desnuda – no haga comentarios de los que después se pueda arrepentir –

– ¡Misty! – Violet gritó, indignada por la actitud de la pelinaranja con su profesor y además el maestro de Kanto, su jefe directo. Más la joven la omitió y siguió hasta perderse en una esquina – ¡Esta feíta! – dirigió su mirada al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado, ahora con una sonrisa molesta y una vena saltando en su frente – discúlpela, por favor –

– No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a esto – los ojos almendrados seguían fijos por donde había salido – se lo cobraré más tarde – se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro.

– ¿Eh? –

– Entonces Violet, ¿y los entrenadores avanzados? – y con una sonrisa sensual, olvidando el altercado anterior, la mujer guio al joven maestro hasta un sillón e inició un relato exhaustivo sobre su vida. La pregunta no alcanzó a ser contestada.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Misty estaba alimentando a sus pokémon en la piscina adicional, cuando notó la figura de su profesor entrar. Sabía que él estaba aquí, Pikachu aún seguía con ella y ahora nadaba alegremente con Staryu, por lo que no fue una sorpresa verlo. Pero sí sintió asombró al notar el parecido que tenía con Ritchie, era algo que siempre le producía la misma emoción, y pensó si la tenida informal que llevaba le quedaría tan bien al ojiazul como lo hacía en él.

Ante sus propias reflexiones Misty sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y, aprovechando su estadía dentro de la piscina, decidió nadar hacia el centro de ésta.

– ¿Estás escapando, Waterflower? – él se había quedado en la orilla, sonriéndole de lado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

– ¡Claro que no! – su grito alarmado le había dado la razón. Se maldijo a si misma – ¡sólo hago mi trabajo! Así que, si sólo viene a molestar, ¿podría irse, por favor? –

Los ojos almendrados se entrecerraron, molestos. Ash se puso en cuclillas.

– ¿Tú entiendes que soy el maestro de Kanto? ¿tu jefe directo? – ahora los ojos verdes se endurecieron y la pelirroja nadó hasta estar frente a él.

– ¡Y eso qué! Soy la líder de este gimnasio y siempre soy responsable con mi trabajo ¡este o no esté el maestro pokémon! – ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Ash entendió el motivo de su furia.

– Si dices eso por el comentario anterior, fue sólo una broma – él ofreció su mano para que saliera y ella se quedó mirándola, desconfiada – he leído los informes previos sobre el gimnasio y sé lo bueno que ahora es – sus ojos cafés se suavizaron y él le dedicó una sonrisa – sé lo duro que trabajas, Waterflower –

Ante esa mirada, Misty se rindió y con un suspiro tomó la mano de su maestro. Una mueca alegre se había dibujado en sus labios, estaba feliz al saber que él la reconocía como una buena líder.

Cuando tuvo su mano entre la suya, tan pequeña y suave, Ash tiró con fuerza y Misty salió a flote con facilidad. Sin embargo, el impulso fue tan fuerte que ella terminó chocando con el torso masculino y golpeando su nariz sobre su pecho. Aspiró su aroma inconscientemente, el sándalo y la canela le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y apoyó su mano libre en su brazo delgado, pero bien trabajado. Cuando sintió como la mano de él tocaba el dorso de su cintura, desnuda por el diseño del traje de baño, su corazón dio un vuelco casi doloroso.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él sobre su cabeza, separándola después. Misty asintió mientras comprobaba las manchas en las ropas de él.

– Sí, gracias profesor – ella dijo con un tono femenino y sincero. – pero lo he mojado –

Él rio, restándole importancia.

– Será mejor que te seques, no querrás resfriarte –

Ella asintió, sintiéndose emocionada ante la preocupación de él. Iba a ir por una toalla, cuando de improvisto una tela blanca y suave se posó sobre su cabeza. Misty se sorprendió y Ash, que había estado todo momento pendiente de su alumna, buscó con la mirada al causante de esto.

Lo encontró tras suyo, un muchacho de cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos, ojos afilados negros y una sonrisa confiada. Lo reconoció como unos de sus alumnos que cursaban el último año en el instituto, pero que pertenecía a una clase paralela a la de Misty.

– ¿R–Rudy? –

– Señor – él asintió, a modo de saludo.

– ¡Rudy! – Ella lo llamó, regañándolo – ¡no tenías por qué tirar la toalla así! –

Misty aprovechó el momento para secarse, dando espacio para una conversación entre los hombres presentes. Por su parte, Ash observaba aún asombrado al muchacho e intentaba indagar en alguna idea que explicara su presencia en el gimnasio. Optó por lo lógico y se decidió a preguntar directamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Vivo aquí – la respuesta fue suficiente para perturbarlo, por lo que buscó la mirada verdeazulada esperando un informe detallado en relación a lo que estaba pasando. Misty lo notó, por lo que dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros.

– Rudy está viviendo con nosotras desde inicio del año, había perdido su arriendo en la casa donde estaba y cómo tenemos tantas piezas disponibles mis hermanas lo aceptaron –

El aludido asintió a modo de rectificar lo dicho.

– Ayudo en el gimnasio para pagar mi deuda –

– Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero el insistió – Misty alzó los hombros de forma despreocupada, para luego recibir una chaqueta celeste de las manos de Rudy. El entrecejo de Ash se frunció levemente al notar el trato natural que había entre ellos – ahora se ha vuelto alguien indispensable en la administración, realmente no sé qué haría sin él –

– No sabía que pensabas así – él le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara de inmediato. Aún con la misma expresión, tomó el contenedor que ella antes estaba llevando y se dirigió hacia unas de las salidas – significa que aún tengo una oportunidad – y sin más, salió dejándolos en silencio.

Por su parte, Misty se culpó a si misma por las palabras dichas que no había pensado. En especial por la confesión que él le había dado días atrás y que ella, para no dañar sus sentimientos, había asegurado en pensar.

– ¿A qué se refería con lo último? – Ash preguntó con dureza y la pelinaranja se sorprendió ante ello – ¿y mi hermano sabe todo esto? –

– ¡Ah…! Bueno… no lo sabe… – ella susurró mientras escapaba de su mirada, más se volteó hacia él y lo encontró con los ojos llenos de furia. Eso la asustó.

– Waterflower… –

– ¡Pero lo haré! ¡De verdad! ¡Se lo juro! –

– Bien, confiaré en ti – Ash se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y decidió que su visita ahí había terminado, a pesar de que ni siquiera había conseguido su objetivo inicial. De todas formas, estaba enojado y no tenía la intención de seguir cerca de aquella niña. Pikachu, que con los años había aprendido a distinguir las decisiones de su entrenador sólo con sus gestos, salió de la piscina, se sacudió el agua y corrió en su búsqueda. Ante ello, Misty dedujo rápidamente que él se iría.

– ¡Espere! ¿señor? –

Le hubiera gustado omitirla, pero algo en ella siempre hacía que actuara sin su propio consentimiento. Se volteó con una mueca aburrida.

– ¿Tendría una batalla conmigo? –

La repentina petición le hizo olvidar de pronto su molestia y recordar que aquello era lo que lo había llevado a visitar el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Con el ánimo renovado, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona y ojos resplandecientes.

– ¿Te atreverías a tener un combate conmigo? –

– ¿Y qué hay de extraño en eso? – ella adquirió una postura segura, inclinando sus caderas hacia un costado y jugando hábilmente con una pokebola en su mano. Sus ojos verdes ahora mostraban seguridad y sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa divertida, dándole un aire sensual que seguramente ella no sabía que tenía.

Cautivado por aquella seguridad y sensualidad, Ash olvidó que ella era su alumna y ahora la vio como una mujer que se convertiría en un rival.

– ¿Realmente crees que podrás conmigo, Waterflower? – él se inclinó hacia ella, aprovechando su diferencia de estatura para intimidarla. Más la pelirroja no retrocedió, en respuesta acomodó sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró sin titubear.

– Bueno, probablemente no –

No esperaba aquella respuesta, pero sus ojos almendrados brillaron intensamente por el curso de la conversación. Él siempre se había regocijado en los cumplidos.

– Tienes razón, soy el maestro pokémon después de todo –

– No es por eso – la seriedad que había en sus ojos verdeazulados le decían que no mentía – eso sólo lo hace interesante, pero usted es mi maestro… así que… ¿debería dejarlo ganar? –

Ella pasó delante de él, con un gesto altivo que le produjo escalofríos, en dirección hacia el campo de batalla. Ash se quedó en el mismo lugar por un instante, para luego cambiar su mirada a una segura y emocionada. Esperaba que el encuentro fuera interesante.

– ¿Ya estás poniendo excusas para tu derrota, Waterflower? –

– ¡Claro que no! –

Ash sonrió, acostumbrado al carácter explosivo de su alumna, futura cuñada y actual amiga.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Hola a todos!

Inicié por fin la publicación de esta historia, que en realidad tiene la intención de ser una serie de one shot de Ash y Misty. Como lo dice el título, serán 20 capítulos con distintos mundos alternos de los dos.

Esta escena en particular se refiere a un viejo, viejo fic llamado My teacher (estará escondido por ahí entre algunos escritos) que contaba la historia de Ash como profesor y Misty como alumna. Tal vez alguien por ahí lo leyó alguna vez.

No creo que haya un nuevo capítulo hasta que termine primero un capítulo de lights travel, pero ojala sea pronto!

I'll see you!

Kasumi 21


End file.
